Not A Coward
by aslongaswe'retogether123
Summary: Takes place during The Last Olympian when Percy and Annabeth are talking and they get into their fight. It's in Annabeth's point of view. It's better than it sounds. Sorry for the suckish summary


**Hello to all readers! I hope you like it! I was in Europe when I decided to write this, so it's not some of my best work. I honestly thought that it was longer than this, oh well!**

**I apologize in advance for the horrible quality and OCCness. Gods why am I even posting this? **

**Well anyway. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Annabeth POV**

"How?" Percy asked. "Look at our camp. We can't even stop fighting each other. And I'm supposed to get my stupid soul reaped."

I threw my scroll down. "I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy." I could hear the hurt and angry tone of my voice. "All it did was, scare you. You run away from things when you're scared."

I looked in his eye's I could tell how stunned they were.

"Me? Run away?"

I walked right up to his face. "Yes, you. You're a coward, Perseus Jackson!" Now we were nose to nose. "If you don't like our chances, maybe you should go in that vacation with Rachel."

His eyes widened a bit. "Annabeth-" I wasn't going to give him time to explain.

"If you don't like my company."

His face hardened and his eyes turned cold. "That's not fair!"

Before he could retaliate I stormed past him towards the strawberry fields, hitting the tether ball and I passed it.

I sat on my bed in my cabin. What have I done? I called Percy a coward! How could I do that to him? I could see the hurt in his eyes when I said that to him. I was just so angry with him! But I shouldn't be. He's a child of the big 3 with a major prophecy to deal with. I'm sure the last thing he needs right now is more drama. It can't be easy for him. GAHH! I have to find him and apologize!

I knew that he would most likely be at the lake. He always goes there when he has to blow off steam.

My hunch was right. He was standing at the shore. Staring out at the waves. He seemed to be muttering to himself. What was he saying? I decided to put my Yankee's cap on and find out. I walked up to where he was standing.

"Annabeth was right. I am a coward. I don't want to be the child from the prophecy… I don't want war… I don't want to have my damn soul reaped! And I most definitely don't want my friends to suffer…" I wanted to tell him I didn't mean it. But he couldn't know that I was listening. I saw him bend down to grab something from the ground. When he stood strait again I saw he picked up a handful of rocks. He started throwing them into the lake. "Why? Why did it have to be Beckendorf!? I should have stayed behind! I was on water! I could have protected him! I should have protected him…" I looked at the lake. The waves were reacting to his emotions. The waves were getting larger and larger. But before they could truly hurt anyone. They disappeared. I turned my head to look at Percy again. I could tell that something was on his mind. He started walking towards to lake. I could barely see him from where I stood. I was about to walk away when I heard a scream of frustration coming from the water. I turned my head around back to the lake. Percy was walking back to the shore (perfectly dry I might add). He stopped walking and dropped his head for a few moments. But when he looked up again I was startled. His eye's showed determination like I have never seen before. I had to quickly walk a few steps backwards so he wouldn't run into me when he started walking again.

Now I know that I truly was wrong when I called Percy a coward. Or when I said he runs away from things when he's scared. No. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, is anything from a coward. He's a boy that will go to any length's to protect the ones that he loves and cares about. This is a boy that won't run away from something, even if it could get him killed. If he can protect his friends, he would without a doubt. Just like he did at Mt. Saint Helen's. I don't think I can ever get his scream out of my head. I don't know what happened to him in that volcano, he's never told me. I guess it just took me too long to realize this. But Percy Jackson, the Seaweed Brain that I know, and maybe even in love with, is the strongest demigod that I know. And if anyone can pull through this, he will.

**Percy POV**

I walked into the lake after screaming about Beckendorf. I swam a few feet down, enough that I could still see the light from the surface, and screamed. It wasn't a scream of pain. A lot more like a scream of frustration. I was stupid to leave Beckendorf like that; I at least could have taken his place. I could have protected myself with water. Then Beckendorf might still be alive. Silena could still have her boyfriend. He would have gone to college like he was supposed to.

After I had screamed my lungs out, I walked back up to the shore. I hung my head for a few seconds. When I raised my head again, I made a resolve. Even if it's impossible, I'll make sure that no demigod will die if I can help them. With that thought in mind, I started walking up the shore, heading to the big house.

As I arrived, I looked around for Chiron. He wasn't teaching archery at this time. As I turned to look in the meeting room, I found him.

"Percy? What's wrong?"

I told him everything. Starting from Beckendorf to now. Including my vow. After I finished, Chiron looked at me with a sort of pain in his eyes.

"Percy that is a very big promise to take on. You already have the prophecy to deal with. You shouldn't put any more weight on your shoulders."

I thought about what he said for a moment. But I quickly stopped. "I know Chiron. But I can't watch my friends die in front of me. Not when I might be able to help them. They all have lives to live. They should have the chance to live them. If I can help them accomplish some sort of normal state, I want to help them. No… that's not right. I **will** help them."

Chiron stared at me for a few seconds, and then he simply told me to go practice my sword fighting for a bit. I didn't object. If I was going to stay true to my word I would need to be as strong as I could be. I nodded and jogged the whole way to the arena.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was about to walk into the big house, when I saw Percy jogging out. He didn't seem to notice me though. I continued walking and saw Chiron watching Percy with sad eyes. I walked up to his side.

"Chiron, what was Percy here for?" I asked acting like nothing happened.

He took a few seconds before replying. "Percy is going to have a tough time with this."

I looked up at him with a perplexed look. "Chiron what do you mean? Of course he'll have a hard time. He's a son of Poseidon with a great prophecy!"

Chiron looked down at me with an unreadable expression. "No child, that's not what I mean. I meant he's going to have a tough time on the battle field. He just told me that he plans to make sure that no demigod will die if he can help it. That's quite the burden to place upon him. He certainly is quite the half-blood. Chiron looked down at me slightly smiling.

"Why are you suddenly smiling?" I asked.

"You don't meet a boy like that every century." I felt my cheek's get hot. Chiron seemed to notice this and chuckled slightly.

At the camp fire, I could tell the Percy was still beating himself up about Beckendorf. I wanted to go up to him and tell him that I was wrong, and that I was sorry for calling him a coward. But I couldn't, my pride wouldn't allow it. But I still couldn't believe that he made a vow like that. Even though he already has a prophecy weighing down on his shoulders. And even though he has such a burden, he's willing to take on another. If I thought I was wrong before, I know that there is no way that Percy is a coward now. But now that he's taken on this vow, I'm sure that he'll put his life on the line to keep his word. Hearing him at the lake just confirms this. But now I have a problem. What do I do if he dies? If he has to get his soul reaped. What will I do? I can't imagine life at camp without him. I've made up my mind in the morning; I'll go and apologize to him. I'm not going to let my pride get in my way.

But I never got my chance, when the morning came he never showed up to breakfast. Percy Jackson, the child of the prophecy, is gone, and the last thing I ever said to him was that he's** a** coward.

**Hmmmmm, re-reading this, I'm actually not very proud of this. Meh, whatever.**

**Sooooo, what did you guys think? Tell me in a review. Do I have anything I should try to fix? Let me know! If you guys have any idea's, feel free to send them through a PM or review, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Oh, and did anyone catch my Mulan reference? I just want to say thanks to my best friend who helped my write this, and my beta, who did an awesome job. **


End file.
